Alex Danvers
Alexandra "Alex" Danvers is a bio-engineer of the Department of Extra-Normal Operations and the adoptive sister of Kara Danvers. Biography Arrival of Kara The star of her family, Alex Danvers was jealous when Kara arrived due to her abilities, and was happy when Kara decided not to use her powers. Alex acted as Kara's big sister, often comforting her when she was afraid or sad. One night, Kara took Alex flying, where the DEO found out about her and forced Alex's father to work for them instead of taking Kara away. One year later, her father died protecting a martian, from Hank Henshaw. Working for the DEO She was later hired by the DEO because of her close connection to Kara. Alex had to go through a full year of training before being let out into the field. She later had to attend a conference in Geneva. Alex's flight, Flight 237, was sabotaged by Vartox in an attempt to kill her, and other DEO agents onboard. Though the plane was saved by Kara from crashing, she later berated her sister for doing so, angry that she had revealed herself, and couldn't take it back. When Kara was captured by the DEO and taken back to their base, Alex's identity as a DEO agent was revealed. Alex later rescued Kara, after she was defeated and almost killed by Vartox, later telling Kara that the only way that the Fort Rozz escapees could get back at Kara's mother was through her now. She later went to Kara's apartment, apologetically explaining herself, and encouraging Kara to be a hero, the two then went to the DEO base, where they convinced Director Hank Henshaw to let Kara defeat Vartox. A week later, Alex along with the rest of the DEO tested the limits of Kara's abilities, firing missiles into the sky at her. Afterwards, Alex debated with Kara over the necessity of the tests before Kara had to leave to stop a fire raging at National City Port. Days later, the DEO investigated the theft and murder of the guard, with Alex calling Supergirl to assist in the investigation. Later at the DEO base in the training room, Alex defeated Kara in a sparring match with the assistance of Kryptonite emitters in the room, in an attempt to prepare Kara for anything she might face. She later came to Kara's apartment and questioned her sister as to whether telling James and Winn her secret identity was a good idea, soon after apologizing to Kara, regretting how she handled things earlier. However, Alex was soon called by the DEO who needed her back at the base, telling Kara that she'd call her. At the DEO, Alex along with Henshaw and Agent Hartmann came to the conclusion that the Hellgrammite was eating the DDT he had been stealing, as the government had been destroying remaining stockpiles, and his food source was shrinking. Later, the DEO set a trap for the Hellgrammite with a truck carrying tanks of DDT, while Alex and Henshaw along with several other DEO agents followed it in another vehicle. She was soon after abducted by the Hellgrammite and taken by to General Astra. At first mistaking Astra for Alura, Astra revealed her true identity to Alex. Alex was later found by Kara who had tracked her down with her super hearing. A fight between Kara and Astra ensued, with the Hellgrammite attacking Alex when she tried to contact the DEO using her radio. She later defeated him by forcing the stinger he protruded from his hand into his heart. Later at the DEO base, Alex was asked by Kara to train her, with Alex promising to make Kara better then herself. Alex then showed Kara a room that had been setup containing an Artificial Intelligence program of Alura that had been sent with her pod. Leaving Kara to talk to it, she thanked Henshaw for helping her setup the room. On thanksgiving, she has a strained relationship with her mother because since Kara arrived, Eliza expected Alex to protect her, often leading to a fight when she didn't. Her mother told her how her father Jeremiah was forced to work for the DEO by Hank Henshaw to protect Kara but was killed in action; never knowing how or why he died. Alex had trouble working with Hank after this, until she found out he is not Hank Henshaw, but a martian named J'onn J'onzz and that her father died protecting J'onn from Hank. Abilities Expert hand-to-hand combatant: As an Agent of the DEO, Alex is an expert in unarmed combat. As required by the DEO Alex spent an entire year in training before being let out into the field, which included spending twelve hours a day for five months in the DEO.'s training room. Expert markswoman: Due to her DEO training, Alex is an expert with firearms, as shown when she was able to shoot at the Hellgrammite while in a moving vehicle. Category:Heroes Category:Doctors Category:Scientists Category:DEO Members Category:Superman Family Category:Earth - S